


wonder.

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s in these moments that he’s close enough to see the beautiful shade of brown in his best friend’s eyes that it really dawns upon him.





	wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> dropping in with more of my fav otp cause I just want jowy to be happy okay

It’s colder when this time of year comes. That’s partially why Jowy tugs the jacket closer to his slim frame. Nanami had insisted they pick up a nice set of jackets during their last stop in a village on the outskirts of Harmonia.

The memory of that day still has him smiling, albeit bitter sweetly. A mere glimpse of Pilika and his former wife had been enough to calm the subtle guilt that had remained even after the war. Remembering how Riou gripped his hand that entire time calmed his heart too.

It’s then a familiar flash of red catches in his peripheral, breaking his thoughts, and soon he’s turning to see Riou approaching with something very obviously hidden behind his back.

“Please don’t tell me that’s another failed attempt of Nanami baking…” Jowy is all but grimacing while the hint of a smile on Riou’s lips seems to lighten even more into a full-blown grin.

“You know I would never hurt you like that, right?”

“Mmm says the one who cheated in our pillow fight the other night.”

Riou gives a very playful kick to Jowy’s shin upon approaching close enough. It’s only then that Jowy realizes his heartbeat has picked up more than usual. Granted that seemed to be happening more often since the start of their journey, but it’s in these moments that he’s close enough to see the beautiful shade of brown in his best friend’s eyes that it _really_ dawns upon him.

“Soooo I know you told us _not_ to get you anything for your birthday.”

The statement is telling enough. It has Jowy biting the inside of his cheek while trying not to let a grimace appear across his features. To say he disliked his birthday would be an understatement. Perhaps it was the idea of having been born into a family that would inevitably **never** truly be his family.

Although the way Riou rocks back and forth on his heels almost nervously has Jowy realizing the truth again.

Riou and Nanami would always be his family. They would always be the family that he always sought after for so many years.

That notion is what made him appreciate the small sentiments they made whenever this day came every year. Despite how the past year or so had been nothing but chaos for all three of them, it’s what made him feel almost unworthy of receiving something from Riou.

Anything from Riou would be precious to him after all.

“Did Nanami put you up to this?”

“Nope! This was all my doing.”

Even with the triumphant stance Riou displays, there’s an evident nervousness in a bit of his mannerisms. It makes Jowy solemnly nod to accept and hopefully encourage Riou to continue.

“Well yeah, here you go. Happy Birthday!”

With his arms shifting to his front, Riou produces a small, dark blue box in the palms of his hands. There’s a silver ribbon carefully crafted to decorate the gift as well.

Jowy’s breathing becomes unsteady while he reaches forward to take the gift. Gently he tugs away the ribbon, fingers pulling off the lid to reveal something shiny inside. His breathing hitches once he takes the delicate item in hand. The sunlight shows the softest gleam of a heart hanging on a silver chain. Inscribed on the metal circle is a simple phrase of ‘ I love you ‘.

It’s in that second that Jowy blinks away tears. With his own palms shaking, he can barely bring himself to meet Riou’s gaze that is intently focused on him as if to try and read his reaction.

“Mine says ‘ to the moon and back ‘. I think you got the classier half honestly…”

There’s no describing the amount of shock and sincerity that overwhelms him. Jowy feels the necklace slip along his fingers to dangle freely against his palm. The words ring in his head over and over again.

They’ve said they love one another a handful of times, and it always had a familial sense to it. Nanami would always be around in those moments as well but now…this felt different. It felt _real._

So real that Jowy steels himself while stepping forward to close the distance between them and in his heart he can feel how the desperation of such desires he’d pushed down so many times in the past has broken free. The necklace stays wrapped around his fingers as he lifts a hand to cup Riou’s cheek.

The slight coldness it gives off is all that Riou registers before a warmth on his lips cuts off anything else but Jowy.

He’s helpless to reciprocate, because the moment they simply have a taste they’re lingering in that need for more. Riou presses against Jowy in a way that can only be true perfection. A smile is mirrored on Jowy’s lips throughout the subtle kisses that transform into something deeper.

It’s when Riou’s lip touches his own that Jowy shivers, his other hand reaching to cling along the brunette’s lower back, effectively pulling him in so close they are surely able to feel each other’s heartbeats. The entire ordeal is a rush, one that forces them to draw back for breath.

“You make me so happy…I love you so much.”

And Jowy still holds Riou even then as if he might somehow disappear. All of his life he’s loved the one person that has always been by his side. Being given this second chance at life makes him all the more grateful to be able to chastely kiss Riou’s lips.

It’s with a soft laugh and gentle tug on the front of Jowy’s jacket that Riou manages to mutter sweetly.

“How am I going to top this gift though?”

There’s a bit of amusement in blue eyes, followed by an insinuation.

“I’m sure you can think of something.”

Riou can’t help but to huff while dragging Jowy down into another kiss.


End file.
